Who she really is
by Star Children
Summary: Jesse made up with Judai and was now sleeping with her! Kayla wants pictures of them. In Kayla's mind, she is think of something about the two. Kayla asked Judai about a cosplay party at her school and she wants to know if she wants to come. And Judai talks a little more of being shy and scare. Some of her past will be shown as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of the series **

**Squeal to: Can he win her back**

Read Parent Week to understand the beginning and read the squeal to that: Can he win her back.

Summary: Jesse made up with Judai and was now sleeping with her! Kayla wants pictures of them. In Kayla's mind, she is think of something about the two. Kayla asked Judai about a cosplay party at her school and she wants to know if she wants to come. And Judai talks a little more of being shy and scare. Some of her past will be shown as well.

**I know in the anime Judai was determined and was having fun, but in this one she would fear she would get hurt when she duel or gets kidnap again, but tried to hid it. You got to think, once getting kidnap, you don't know who to trust anymore, right?**

Everyone was walking into the Silfer cafeteria with Kayla yawning as she enter as they all sat down. As they talked and began to eat breakfast, Judai and Jesse walked in, hand in hand, smiling. Kayla drop her chopsticks and pulled Judai in a hug, "Did Anderson do anything to you over the night?" Kayla said as she pulled back from the hug. Judai shook her head, "No he didn't, even though he wanted to." she whisper to Kayla as Kayla pulled her away from the others. Jesse sat next to Jim and started to talked to him. Kayla went back to her seat and Judai sat next to her, they were whispering to each other in Japanese. Jesse didn't understood them and went back to talking to Jim and the others. "And he pops the question?" Judai said to Kayla in Japanese. ( Um I don't know a lot in Japanese, so as Kayla and Judai were whispering to each other in Japanese, I'm going to say what they are talking about in English, even though they are speaking in Japanese and I will type what they are saying in English. We good? Alright, awesome) Kayla nodded her head as she cross her arms, "I never seen mom mad like that. I though she would be happy to see my score on my exam." she said in Japanese to Judai, "I feel sorry for Uncle Joey." Judai said in Japanese.

Kayla clap her hands together as Jonathan walked in with a phone in his hands, "Your father would like to speak to you, Miss Kaiba." as he handed Judai the phone. Judai took it, stood up, place the phone to her ear, and walked out the door, "Good morning father." she said in a happy voice. "You didn't tell Uncle Seto about their little fight, did you?" Kayla said as she looked at Jonathan. Jonathan shook his head, "She wouldn't be here." he said to her and she made a "Oh" sound as Judai walked in and handed the phone back to Jonathan and sat next to Kayla, "What did he want?" she asked Judai. Judai whisper something in her ear and Kayla blink three times. Kayla whisper back to her in Japanese and she shook her head. "What's wrong?" Syrus asked the two. Judai eyes went wide from shock and looked at Syurs, "It's nothing Sy." she said with a smile and Kayla shook her head, "Little Judai, are you going to get over it? I mean, he is there you know." Kayla said as she pointed at Jonathan as he walked out. "I don't want to be no where near the place. I'm still trying to get over it." Judai said to Kayla as she defended herself. "Whatever. Anyway I have to asked you something." Kayla asked Judai. Judai went to emotionless, not showing any care, "Will you stop that! Your just like Uncle Seto!" Kayla yelled at Judai, causing everyone to look at them. Judai rolled her eyes, "What is it." she said in a cold tone, "Well, we need a extruded person for a cosplay party that the student councils had agree on doing for Halloween. May is in boarding school so she can't help us. And there is a dance and singing competition and I was wondering, maybe, you can help me and my two friends out." Kayla said as she hide behind Axel and was leaning to the side. Judai began to thing about this, "The ones we are going to do are the ones we did over the summer, so you know the dance moves. Even the song to it." Kayla finish, waiting for a answer from Judai. "Sounds fun. I'll help you guys out." Judai said with a smile, "You don't have to worry about the wigs and stuff- Wait, you said you'll help?" Judai nodded and Kayla yelled in joy.

Kayla was talking to Judai about the cosplay party and the others was listening to them, Jesse was thing about what she will be wearing and blush. "And this will help you out if you are shy and seeing new people you don't know from a different parts." Kayla said as Judai face went pale, "Can I lock myself in my room now? I don't want to do this anymore." she said as she got up, walked backwards to the door, "No you agree to help us." Kayla said as she grabbed her wrist. Judai broke free from her, "Kayla, listen! I don't know if I can do it. I mean, when mother asked me to make friends and not be shy, I was having trouble. It took me my whole first year to get use to be around different people and making friends. Even Jonathan knew I was having trouble. I had trouble just dueling in front of people during the whole time I was here. It's hard. Jonathan knows I was hiding the fact I was scare if I make a mistake and the bad people will take my away." Judai said as she turn her back to Kayla, who was wide eyed by this and so was everyone else.

During the time she was saying that, Jonathan came in, after hearing his name being called and was nodding at this. Judai rose her right arm, held it in her left hand, turn to Kayla, "This was one of the first attack I gotten." she put her arm down and now pointed to her head, "I'm scare if this happens again to me. I'm still shy even when hiding it. You don't know how I lived in fear for a long time. Even given training from Jonathan, I'm still afraid that someone is going to come and kidnap me and start hurting me again. Mother and Father knew I was lying, but didn't say anything to me. I tried to fight it, but I can't. You don't know how it feels to tell someone, who saves the world from Darkness and they see you as some hero for saving them, but truly…" she said as she put her arm down and sigh, and looked at them, "I keep thinking that you guys are working for the men and woman who was here, two weeks ago." she finish and close her eyes, "Nice joke Little Judai." Kayla said as she began to laugh and place a hand on her head, petting it, "Anyway, like I was saying from before-" Kayla was cut off as Judai moved back from her, "I'm not joking." she said in a cold tone and walked out into the morning air and made her way to her room, with Jonathan following her.

It stayed quiet for a while, "She never been open about herself, hasn't she?" Kayla asked as she looked at them. "She never said anything about all this to us." Alexis said to her, "So, she isn't just shy, she's scare. Scare to be treated differently because of this. I shouldn't have asked her to help, even though she didn't want to. Some friend I am." Kayla said as she looked down to the ground. "I think, becoming Haou was to much for her as well." Bastion said to her. "It all started with them." Kayla said.

By the time noon came, Judai open the door a little bit to pike her head outside. Jonathan wasn't around to see her and she walked out. They sun felt good on her skin as she stretch. _"I tried everything, and nothing isn't working. I guess I will always be shy and scare of the world." _she though as she saw Jesse. She gave a small wave to him as he wave to her. Jesse went to her, "Hey Judai." he said to her as he kiss her on the cheeks. "Hey Jess." Judai said as she back a bit back, not liking the tone Jesse was using. He took her hand and both walked down the stairs, "Why didn't you say anything about you being scare of us. We want to help you know." Jesse said as they reach the bottom stairs and hugged her around the waist from behind as he started kissing her neck as she gave a soft and quiet moan where he was kissing her, "Jesse." she moan his name. she felt his breath on her neck. Judai didn't bother fighting him and just let him do. In Judai's mind, she was scare what he was going to do. The others walked to them and Jesse stop what he was doing, hugging her closer to him, "Mine." he said to them and they sweat drop at him. They began talking and Jesse kept her close to him and Judai sigh at him, "I'm trying to do my best guys. Anyway, where's Kayla?" she said as she looked for the blond among them. She couldn't find her, "Jonathan." she said and Jonathan came out of the shadows, "You called?" he said to her, "You no Xemnas. Where's Kayla?" she asked him as he shook his head, "That's not good." she said as she tense up at the fact Kayla isn't around which only means, she is causing trouble.

There was a loud exploding sound near the Obelisk Blue Dorm for the Boy's and Dr. Crowler came landing in front of them from the air. Judai jump out of Jesse arms and ran behind Jonathan, "Kayla did it!" "You alright teach?" Jim asked as he Dr. Crowler got up, dust himself off, and patted his hair down to get rid of the fire on his head. He looked a mess from the explosion and from flying all the way here. "You may be Seto Kaiba's daughter, but please keep your cousin on leash or she will be ship back home with you along with it!" he yelled at Judai, who moved from her hiding spot. She jump from the outburst and then went to an emotionless face, "Careful who you yelled at, he can knock you out." she said as she pointed to Jonathan, who looked about ready to attack, "My father can fire you and put you out of a job before the end of the year." she said as she took out her phone as Dr. Crowler gulp, "Or (gives phone to Jonathan) you can get your butt kick by a real girl. Take your pick, or walk away. No presser though." she said as she got in her battle stance (Vaan with no weapon from Final Fantasy XII.) Dr. Crowler started to walk backwards from them and ran to the main building. Judai stood back up and nodded.

"You deal with people like that when you work for my Father, so to make them listen, put their jobs on the line and see what happens." she said as she point out. Everyone sweat drop at this and she looked around, "Jonathan, let's go fine Kayla before someone gets mad at me because of her." and she began to walked when she froze in place, "Hey Little Judai!" Kayla yelled for joy as she jump on Judai's back, "Will you be good for once and try not to get me in trouble!" she yelled as she throw Kayla off her back and cross her arms, "Miss Shy." Kayla whisper out loud for everyone to hear. "It's not a joke." Judai said as she walked off, away from them. "She's just like him when she gets mad like that." Kayla said as she got up from the ground. "Maybe if you listen to Miss Kaiba, maybe you would understand, Miss Wheeler. She is doing her best to break out of it." Jonathan said as he walked off into the shadows. "You guys don't know a lot about Little Judai, so don't say I should listen to both of them." Kayla said as she walked of to the main building. "Is she gone?" Judai voice came from behind Jim. She was clinging to his shirt from the back and was leaning a little to the side to see Kayla walk away. She had this scare look in her eyes as they looked at her. "Well she is walking away." Chazz said in a careless tone and Alexis step on his foot. "She never listen when it comes down with me and this shy and sacredness to get over it. Even everyone said to listen and not bother me about it." she said with a sigh at the end and let go of Jim's shirt, "Still think of us working with those men and that woman?" Jim asked as she shook her head, "No, I don't. But, even now, I could change quickly and have a different way of showing I don't trust you guys." she said looking at them with a sad look on her face, "I mean, it's been twelve years, and I still can't break out of the shield I have. I guess(sigh) I'm still can't find a way to break it, even when saving everyone." she said as she held her right arm in her left hand and looked at it. "I just wish she would understand and leave me alone about it. She's been doing that after she heard I was like this." she said as she tighten her grip and looked at the sky.

They looked at her, "Maybe we can help and make her listen." Hassleberry said to her and everyone nodded. Judai let go of her arm and chuckle at them, "I wish it was simple. I wish I could." she said to them, looking at the school. "Are you doing that cosplay party she was talking about?" Syrus asked and she shook her head, "No. I'm not the kind of person who will dance. I tried and I hated it." she said looking at them, "But I love to sing when I feel down or when it is a good time to." she said with a smile, remembering all the times she sang when she would lock herself in her room when she was small, after the kidnap.

Judai face became pale, she laugh nervously and began to walked backwards from them, "Well, um, I'm going back to the room, bye." she said and Jesse grab her wrist, "You were inside your room all morning, stay out of it." he said to her, "Mean people!" she yelled out loud and everyone laugh at her as she tried to get out of the grip Jesse had her in.

Judai was telling them stories about her when she was small after the kidnap. They all wanted to help her and break her shyness and the way she acts about it. "Like I said, I'm doing the best I can." she said, "And sometimes your best isn't good enough. I mean you act like a whole different person when you fight or duel." Axel said as Judai face palm, "You really don't see the scariness in my eyes." she said looking at them. Everyone began to think and she put her head down on the table, humming as they think. Judai pick up her head and yawn, it was getting close to night time and Judai was tired, "Good night." she said as she walked out of Chazz room and went to hers. When Judai enter her room, Jonathan stood guard outside of her door, making sure no one would enter. Judai turn off the lights as she made her way to her bed in her nightgown and pulled the covers over her head. She close her eyes, and slept.

**A flashback will be shown in next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of the series **

**Flashback**

_It was Judai's six birthday and she was hiding under a table with a pink table cloth over the table. She had her knees to her chest and her head was on her knees. She was wearing a light pink dress with whiter sandals. Her deck box was next to her. Her hair was brush neatly with a pink bow in it. "Judai, sweetheart, where are you?" Serenity called out, to Judai. Seto and Serenity was looking for her. Jonathan wasn't there at the time when this was going on. When Serenity turn for a second, Judai had ran from the bathroom that she and Serenity was in and ran under the table, hiding. There was a knock on the door and someone open it, "Hello everyone." Serenity said to the people as they walked in. Mai, Joey, a small Kayla, Yugi, Tea, and Tristan walked in. Kayla went running to Judai's room and to only to run down the stairs with a confuse face, "Where's Little Judai Aunt Serenity?" she said as she grab her hand, shaking it. Seto came walking in, "We are looking for her." he said as he stood next to Serenity. Kayla went running off to a random direction. One year had past since Judai was kidnapped from the three men who hurt her with a knife and a whip. She still had cuts, which was still healing and the one on her right arm._

"_Found her!" Kayla yelled out from the dinning room and they all walked over to see Kayla getting under the table, "Hey Little Judai!" she yelled in joy at Judai. Judai scream and ran out from under the table, only to bump into Yugi. Judai got up and ran to the door that lead out the dinning room and lean to the side a little, hiding. "Judai, that's where you been hiding." Serenity said to her as she walked over to her. Judai back away from her and ran to the stairs, scare. Yugi walked over to her, kneel down to her eye level, and lend out his hand, "Hey Little Judai. It's me, Yugi." he said in a quiet voice, trying not to scare her. Judai looked at his hand and back at his eyes. She kept doing that till she grab his finger with her small hand and began to laugh. Yugi picked her up and place her on his shoulders, laughing with her, "Your some father Kaiba." Tristan said and Kayla slam her foot one his, "Don't talk about Uncle Seto like that." she said in an angry voice. Joey picked her up and Mai went to her, "Don't do that Kayla." she said. Tea was telling Tristan not to do that again. Yugi handed Judai to Serenity and Seto and she hugged them._

_Judai was playing with the plush Winged Kuriboh Yugi gave her for her birthday and she loved it. She was hugging it while standing up. "Can I see?" Kayla asked her and she handed it to her. Kayla sat on the sofa, looking at it, "You know, maybe you will have the card Winged Kuriboh in your deck one day." she said smiling to Judai. Judai was looking at her deck, stop, and looked at Kayla with a smile on her face. She put her deck back in her deck box and ran up the stairs to her room. Kayla looked at the stairs that Judai ran up. Kayla went back to playing with the Winged Kuriboh. She was playing with the left wing until she heard a rip from it. She looked at it and began to panic. She hid the plush behind the curtains and walked to Joey, who was talking to everyone about some duels. She climb into a empty chair and began to looking through her deck, "Where's Little Judai?" Tea asked Kayla and turn her head to the stairs, "I think she ran to her room._

_Kayla felt a tug on her shirt and she looked at Judai, who was almost in tears, "Where is Winged Kuriboh?" she said to Kayla. "On the sofa. It should be in your seat." she said to her and she ran back to the living room. Judai tug on Kayla shirt again, "Not there." she said to her. Kayla sigh and got off the chair she was sitting in, "What's wrong you two?" Yugi asked the two as they made their way to the living room, "Judai can't find Winged Kuriboh. Yugi went to help looked with them. "Want us to help, Yugi?" Joey asked him and Yugi shock his head, "Might not take long." he said and went into the living room, to see Judai crying and Kayla holding Winged Kuriboh in one hand and the rip wing in her other hand. Yugi went to Judai and she ran to the stairs as her crying began to stop. Yugi looked Kayla, "Did you rip the wing off?" he asked looking at her in the eye and Kayla looked down, "I didn't mean to." she said and the heard a loud 'Slam' from a door._

_Everyone came running in the living room, "What was that slam?" Seto asked in his cold tone, "It was Judai running to her room." Yugi said as Kayla handed Winged Kuriboh to him. "What happen?" Mai asked as Joey became eye level with Kayla, "I tore Winged Kuriboh wing off." she said in a quiet voice to them. Yugi handed the plush toy to Serenity and Tea and they walked off to sew it. Seto and Yugi went to Judai's room to get her out. Mai and Joey was talking to Kayla about not telling what you done was bad._

_It began to rain. Thunder was heard as Seto knock on Judai's door, "Judai, unlock the door. Let us in." Seto said as they waited, but didn't hear anything. Seto took out a key and unlock the door and both went in. the lights were off and the window curtains was open to show it was raining hard outside. The room was painted red with a child's bed in a corner. The covers were red and black same with the pillows. A desk was on the other side of the room with a black desk chair with it. Near the bed was a night stand with a lamp. Yugi walked over to the lamp and turn it on. The closet was near the desk which was open a little. They heard soft cries from the closest and walked to it. Seto open the door to find Judai, with her knees to her chest, eyes close, and was coving her ears when a loud thunder was heard. Judai close her eyes tighter and hum quietly, not noticing Yugi or Seto. They became eye level with her and Seto place a hand on her cheek, causing her to jump a little, looked at them, closing her eyes again when thunder was heard again. She jump into Seto's arms and started to cry. "She hates thunder?" Yugi mouth to him and Seto nodded, "She hates thunder." he mouth to Yugi and stood up, with Judai in his arms and made his way out the room with Yugi behind him._

_They walked into the living room to see Serenity was holding Winged Kuriboh in her hands and the wing sew back. Judai had her head on Seto's shoulder. "Judai." Seto said to Judai and she looked at him, her face and eyes red from crying. "Here you go. All fix." Serenity said as she handed the plush to Judai and she took it. Seto put her down and she sat on the recliner that was near her, looked at it, and hugged it, "Thank you mommy!" she said in a happy voice and lean back in the chair and fell asleep, with Winged Kuriboh in her hands. Everyone smile at that._

_Judai stayed liked that for an hour, when she woke up from the thunder sound. She ran under the table she was under earlier, with everyone was sitting in chairs around the table. She had her knees to her chest, Winged Kuriboh next to her, and she had her hands over her ears, blocking or trying to block out the sound of the thunder. She was humming, trying to stop her crying. Yugi grab her and Winged Kuriboh and place her on Seto's lap. She hid her face from everyone and cry. She still had her hands over her ears and eyes close, with tears coming down her cheeks. "Judai, it's alright. Your safe from it." Seto whisper in her ears and she shook her head, "It's still there." she cried. Serenity too her and started to hum to her, making her stop crying._

_Judai had her hands covering her ears and eyes close. Everyone was trying to calm her down, only to run away to the door frame and lean to the side a bit to look at them, red eyes and face. Kayla had said something and Judai ran, "Kayla, that wasn't nice." Mai said to her, "Sorry mom." she said as she looked down at her hands. Judai was scare of them and wanted Jonathan. They were trying to break her shyness and her being scare and what they were doing, was no help at all for her. She had the Winged Kuriboh in her left hand and held it to her chest, fear in her eyes. Serenity walked to her and Judai ran upstairs to her room, "I wanted her to have a good birthday. It'll be hard to break her out of this." Serenity said with a sigh, "Don't worry, she'll break out of it." Yugi said as he drank his coffee. "How?" Tristan asked him. "She'll need a card to help her fight later when she is older. She'll have friends to help her, even if she doesn't see it." he said and drank his coffee again._

**Flashback ends**

**Short chapter I know, I know. Yeah, that's what happen in her past.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of the series **

Judai slowly open her eyes and sat up. She remember that memory clear as day, "It was a year after the kidnapping." she said as she looked at her right arm. A scar was there. She ran her finger on it. Sometimes it will bleed out of no where. Judai got up and changed into her uniform. She was fixing her hair when there was a knock on the door, "Come in!" she called out to the person who was knocking. Jim and Shirley walked in and Judai got on her knees and petted Shirley's head, "Morning you two." she said with a smile on her face. Judai love Shirley no matter what. "You slept good little lady?" Jim said as he tip his hat to her, "Yup." she said as she stood up with a smile to him. Jim notice some cuts on her arms and legs, but didn't asked. She sat down in her desk chair and put on the knee high socks, grab her jacket, and put on her shoes, "I'm already for the day." she said with a smile on her face and walked out the room with the to following her. She lean against the railings on the top floor, humming. She had a smile on her face, she didn't know why she was smiling, but she felt like it. "Morning Jonathan, you slept good?" Judai asked out of no where when Jonathan voice was heard, "I have. What about you Miss Kaiba?" he asked her, "I did." she said with a smile, "You remember something?" he said to her, "Yeah, where's Kayla?" "I do not know Miss Kaiba. Do you want me to go look for her?" he asked her as she shook her head, "She'll come running for food." and she started walking down the stairs. Jim and Shirley was following her, "You seem happy today." Jim said to her, "You have no idea." she said with her eyes close, humming. Today was a good day for her or so she thinks when she remembers what day it is. She, Jim, and Shirley walked into Chazz's room to find everyone there, mines Kayla, "Where's Kay?" Judai asked as she hugged Jesse. "She left a note." Alexis said as she gave Judai the note:

"_Dad and mom wanted me home. Something came up with the cosplay party as well, so the party wont happen. Anyway, I hope you can have it in you heart to forgive me for yesterday. Love ya Little Judai._

"I don't know if I should forgive you after the memory." Judai said under her breath. Then it click, today was the thirteenth year that she was kidnap. She lower left arm, that she was using to hold the note to read it. She raise her right arm and looked at it, **"Kuri Kuri."** Winged Kuriboh came and looked at her, with a sad look, "No I'm fine. I just remember something pal that's all. No need to worry." she said to Winged Kuriboh with a fake smile to him, showing she was fine. Winged Kuriboh disappear and Judai turn her gaze back at her right arm, _"Almost forgot." _she though, "Thank you, Jonathan, for saving me." she said the last part in a whisper. Everyone looked at her, wondering what she meant.

Judai looked at the door and smile, "Why are you being like me? I should be the one hiding." she said and the door open to show Kayla, "Sorry. I called Aunt Serenity and learn of the truth. I guess I was making you be like the way you are now." she said as she looked down, "It's alright. Just know, I'm trying my best. Even if I'm not showing it. "Thirteen years. How can you handle it?" she asked as she stood next to Judai, "I don't. I act as it didn't happen, even if it did. But you know…" Judai trait off, "I kind of glad it happen. I wouldn't meet good friends like this lot. And who knows, it's just a journey for me. But don't expect me to be out going like now, I still want to hide in my room until the day is over, it's bad luck for me. More of those men could come after me and Hoau. And I don't want to fight or duel." she said as she hug Kayla arm, "Your silly." she said as she patted Judai's head, "I still wont forgive you about the plushy." Judai said as she let go of Kayla's arm and cross her arms over her chest as Kayla anime fell from this, "I said I was sorry!" she anime cry, "Yugi gave it to me, and you rip the wing off. That was so mean of you." she said to Kayla. "And no. I don't want to sing and dance in front of people I don't know." Judai said before Kayla said anything. "Okay. And May is back so we don't need you." Kayla said. "What dance and song were you guys going to do?" Bastion asked the two. Kayla pulled out a CD and put it in the DVD player in the room and was about to press play, "For them Little Judai." she said to Judai who went pale, "Fi-fine." she said as she stood next to Kayla as the music started to play. (**Disclaimer: I don't own the song, video, dance or models. I don't know how to do the dance, but Kayla is Lily and Judai is Kitty're. Look up, [MMD] Bad Apple - Lily & Kitty'er Rio. They are dancing to it. I repeat: I don't own the song, video, dance, or models. They belong to their rightful owners.)**

Judai and Kayla was back to back after the song, breathing hard. Kayla took the CD out of the DVD player and put it in her bag that was around her waist, "That was the song we were going to do for the cosplay party." Kayla said as Judai fell to ground with her legs bended to the side. Everyone was clapping to this. Judai began coughing bad after the dance and the singing. She sang the song as the CD played the instruments for the song. "You alright?" Axel said as he got on his knee as Judai cough hard. Axel was helping her up as she place a hand over her mouth and stomach. "That's not good." Kayla said as she help Judai, "Judai?" Kayla asked Judai when she place a hand on her shoulder. Judai eyes were close. After five minutes, she stop coughing, "Head hurts." she said in a whisper. Kayla sigh, "Good thing you wont be doing the dance with us then, Little Judai." Kayla said as Judai nodded. "Look at it this way, my voice been recorded to the song so you have no worry for it, lip sink to it." she said with a wake smile and Kayla nodded and help Judai sit in a chair.

"Gave us a scare." Syrus said as Judai was pale. She ran out the room, lean a little to the side of the door frame, "Kayla, stay away from me." she said in a shaking voice. "I'm not going to do it again." she said as she place her right hand up in the air. Judai remember something this day was bad to be around Kayla and she wanted to stay away from her and hide. "And this is another thing she does when she is shy or scare. She will hide without no one notice." Kayla said as she saw Judai had left while she wasn't looking, "What happen?" Atticus asked Kayla. "I rip the wing off of a Winged Kuriboh plushy that Yugi gave her for her six birthday. Normally I would give her, her birthday gift now before her actually birthday and well, I kind of the realize she hates me and wears a emotionless face when she talks to me." Kayla said as she rub the back of her head. "Any other words, you are the reason she is shy and scare AFTER she was kidnap." Hassleberry said and she laugh nervously, "Well, those men came after her again at the age of eight, and it made her even worst. Oh, and some of the nightmares she would have about her being brought back to the warehouse where Jonathan saved her. Yeah that scared her. She only left her room to shower, eat, or if she had her lesson, other than that, she would stay lock in her room and Jonathan would stand out guard outside her door." she said. Everyone blink at her.

**With Judai**

Judai was in her room, with the door lock. She had her hands coving her ears and eyes close. She open her eyes, "She is staying away from Winged Kuriboh plushy." Judai said as she got up. She looked at herself in the mirror, "I look bad. I'm as pale as a ghost. Am I that sick?" she said as she remember coughing downstairs, "That's right. I keep forgetting." she said as she laid in her bed, "Maybe if I rest a little while, I'll feel better." she said as turn to her side with her back to the wall and close her eyes, falling asleep.

**Flashback next**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of the series **

**Flashback**

_Judai was eight years old and was dueling Seto. He was trying to break her shyness and that, Judai drag out her room by Serenity. Judai's hair was in a side high pony tail. She was wearing a black off the shoulders shirt with 'JSYK' on her right shoulder. She had on a white skirt that was to her mid thigh. She was wearing red and black sandals. She was in a chair thinking of her next move. Yugi was with them watching them duel. Serenity was in the kitchen cleaning the counter when she stop when she heard a chair hit the ground. She ran out the kitchen to see Judai on the floor, rubbing her head. Her deck was on the table with a few cards on the floor. Yugi was helping her up and Seto was at her side, "What happen!?" Serenity yelled. Judai jump and ran to the hall door frame leaning to the side a little, "We don't know. She just fell backwards." Yugi said as he picked up the fallen cards on the floor and put them on the table. Seto was calming down Serenity and walked over to Judai, "Are you alright?" he asked her and she hid behind the door. Everyone sigh and sweat drop at her. This was sort of working, but she would still hide. Jonathan picked her up and she was struggling in his grip, "AHH! SOMEONE HELP ME!" she yelled out loud, "Judai, it's Jonathan." Yugi said with a sweat drop. Judai stop and looked at Jonathan and smile at him, "Jonathan!" she said happily and hugged him around the neck, "Sorry I was late, Sir." Jonathan said as he put Judai down and she ran under the table and Jonathan bow to Seto._

_Judai was already inside her room after Jonathan said sorry to Seto. She lock herself in her room. As night came rolling in, Judai was already under the covers sleeping. She was having a nightmare when a loud crash sound came from her window, "Found you Haou." the man said to her and she was at her room door, trying to open it, "Sorry, but they wont be able to help you." Judai was screaming and their was banging on her door, "Hang on Miss Kaiba!" Jonathan yelled as he started to ram the door. Yugi stayed a little late to make sure Judai was alright. Jonathan continue to ram the door until it broke of its hinges and the door slam to the wall. Serenity, Seto, Yugi, and Jonathan ran in side to see Judai bending her knees a little, panting from the lack of oxygen, and her field was empty. She had 300 life points to her name and in one move she is finish. "Give up Haou, you will never win!" said the man as he laugh at her and her eyes were gold._

_She just stood there with a sweat rolled down her cheek. She didn't have a plan, but Haou did. In the back of her mind, Judai was there, resting. Haou didn't move her hand to the deck to draw a card, "Looks like you gave up." the man smirk at this and place a hand on his deck to draw a card. He didn't get a chance to look at the card as he was blinded by a light coming from Seto's deck and the card appear on Haou's Duel Disk, "I told you didn't I, Kaiba's are tough." Haou said as she picked up her head to show the gold eyes. "No way." Yugi said, "She was chosen." Serenity gasp, "It's…" Jonathan started as Seto finish it, "It's Blue Eyes Shinning Dragon." as they stared at the dragon that was behind Haou. The duel draw to a close when the dragon appear on the flied, making Haou the winner. Jonathan ran after the man as he jump out the window to go after him. Haou's gold eyes turn back to brown and Judai fell to her knees, trying to get her breath. In her mind she was beyond scared, she wanted to hide and stay hidden from everyone. Yugi, Serenity, and Seto ran to Judai and Seto held her in his arms. Judai looked at all three them with her vision still haze from the lack of and oxygen. She didn't know who was holding her, but she took the risk and jump out of Seto's arms and ran out to the hallway to the bathroom locking the door. She slide with her back to the door, brought her knees to her chest and rested her head on her knees. She fell asleep, not noticing she had ran from her parents and Yugi. Her mind of fog and she didn't know what to think, let alone why she ran. She felt like she can't trust no one, even if they were close. She wanted to stay lock up in a room where she knows she would be safe from everyone. She wanted to break this scare and shyness not make it worst for her. She cried in her sleep, she wasn't safe from the men, she fear the man and the other two who kidnap her._

_When morning came, she unlock the door and ran to her room, lock the door,(which the hinges were fix.) went to her bed, pulled the covers over her head, and cried herself to sleep. She didn't hear the door open as two people walked in and sat next to her. Serenity patted her head when she remove the cover from Judai's head and they saw her face red and tears coming down her face. "Seto, she is scare and we try everything to help her break out of it. I feel like a bad mom who can't help her child through this." Serenity said and Seto shook his head, "Don't say that. We just have to let this go through this in her own. She would ask if she needs help to go through this." he said as he grip both Judai's and Serenity's hand._

_For two years, she had trouble talking to her parents and stayed away from everyone. She had nightmares, but couldn't say it to Serenity or Seto for help. Sometimes when Seto or Serenity pass by Judai's room, they could hear her singing or humming to herself, trying to stay calm from this. She had trouble cooping with this, but still made it through the day._

_It wasn't till Kayla had cut Judai's hair a week before her entrance exam to go to Duel Academy as a boy. Judai was fifteen at the time and didn't like what Kayla was doing to her as she cut her hair, "But I like my long hair." Judai said in a sad voice. She jump out of her seat she was sitting in and ran behind Mai, "What did you to your hair, Little Judai?" Mai asked as she petted Judai on the head. "Kayla did it." she said in a sad voice as Kayla walked down the stairs, "But we agree to the deal. So you can't go back on it." she said as she walked out the door with Mai and Joey to go back home. "Like I said, it'll be my last year if I make friends there." she though as she looked at her head in the mirror. And one week later she was entering the school as Jaden Yuki, hope with her heart she could break out of the shy and being scare. And that's how Jaden Yuki, a boy who was fifteen years old, enter the life and made new friends_

**Flashback ends**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of the series **

Judai woke up, but only to scream, "AHH!" she push herself to the wall. She was breathing hard at the sudden people in the room. Jesse, Jim, Syrus, and Hassleberry was inside her room and her door was open, "DID YOU GUYS EVER HEARD OF THE WORD, OH I DON'T KNOW, KNOCK!" she was piss at the fact they didn't knock and just walked in and that they watch her sleep. Alexis, Chazz, Axel, Atticus, and Bastion heard her scream. They looked in to see the anger in her eyes. Kayla and Jonathan came running to see why she was screaming, "What's going on!?" Kayla yelled at the ground floor with Jonathan running up the stairs to push everyone down the stairs next to Kayla and Judai slam the door to her room, "You guys done it now." she whisper to them. Judai came out the room holding the Forget Me Bat. She walked down the stairs, dragging the bat behind her, with her bangs coving her eyes. When she got the bottom of the stairs she turn to face them. She pointed the bat at them, "Well then, you better say why you decide to walk in my room without knocking." she said in a calm voice but a little cold. Kayla ran behind Jonathan scared. Even Jonathan was scare by her, "We went looking for you when you ran out of Chazz room." Syrus said scare to her. She didn't say anything, "After looking everywhere on the island, we went to your room." Hassleberry said to her as she said nothing, "We knock, but there was no answer. The door was unlock, so we went inside to see you sleeping." Jesse finish off as she put her arm down that was holding the bat. She looked at them with calm eyes and smile, "Oh okay." she said with a small laugh to them. She toss the bat to Jonathan as he caught it, surprise at her. Kayla came from behind Jonathan, mouth wide, "You'll forgive them, but not me." she said in shock and Judai nod to her as Kayla anime fall at this and everyone, more likely Jim, Jesse, Syrus, and Hassleberry sigh. They weren't going to killed by the Forget Me Bat.

"When I got to my room, I wasn't feeling good. I was so pale and my head was hurting so I though to laid down for a while. They were walking around the school since there was no classes today. "Well today is the thirteen year that it happen. You are always like that. Even everyone at home gets worry when you disappear and can't find you." Kayla said holding Judai hand. "I had that dream. You know, when I was eight and was dueling that man. Was it really dad holding me? I couldn't tell." Judai asked Kayla and she nodded. Judai didn't feel like talking about her past a lot. She found it haunting for her. "But you know, its adventure, you know." Kayla said looking at her, "Yeah." Judai said with a laugh. Everyone was talking about random things that happen to them when they first came here, "Yeah, Judai can sing really good. Depends if the mood is good. Reminds how we lost him." Kayla said and Judai looked to the ground. "It was the first time I left the house to go to the funeral and sang that song." Judai said looking at Kayla with a sad look. "Who knew, something like that, can make everyone feel bad. I should know." Kayla said to Judai. They were talking about Kayla's little brother. He was hit by a drunk driver on his way to school and Kayla was also hit by the attack. But wasn't hurt as much as her brother, who push her out the way from the car to take most of the hit. Judai knew her brother and wish to be strong like him. It was a month after the attempt kidnapping Judai when she was eight. Kayla wasn't the same after the funeral. It took about a year to get herself back together. Judai was humming the song she sang at the funeral. Kayla was suppose to sing it, but she didn't get to sing the first line of the song, so Judai sang it. Kayla brother made a promise to be there for her since she was always there for him.

"But I'm stronger than before." Kayla said. She treated him as her hero for saving her life. She wish she was the one to die so he can live. Judai stop humming and looked at her with a nod. Both laugh lightly at each other for thinking down about the death, "And then we discover boys." Kayla said and Judai sweat drop as sparkles was around Kayla as she dream of the boy she is in love with. "Did I ever told you who I was in love with?" Kayla said dreamy to Judai, "So its not Johnny." Judai said as she stare at Kayla, wide eye as Kayla shock her head, "No it's someone I meted here." she said as she blush at the guy in her head. She had her hands to her cheeks and Judai blink at this. Kayla was always talking about love and how she will one day fine the man she is in love with. "Uncle Joey is going to kill the guy whoever you are in love with." Judai said in a emotionless tone to her. Jesse put his arm around her waist, "But will your father kill me?" "Depends, if you do something to Little Judai if she or he doesn't like." Kayla said to Jesse. Judai was starting to feel light head but didn't pay no mind to it.

As night came rolling by, Judai and Kayla was talking at the cliff side, "You know how to sing, what song should I sing to the one I'm in love with? You always know what song to sing." Kayla asked Judai. Their feet was dangling off the edge, "Hmm, well, maybe, I don't know." Judai as Kayla fell on her back, "Just tell him how you feel. If he doesn't love you back, say 'Can we still be friends?'" Judai said looking at the ocean. Kayla sat up, "Where are those other two? The one name Zane and Aster. Are they also your friend?" she asked, remembering they were there when they found out during Parent Week. "They're pros. Doubt they have time to visit." Judai said to her. "Okay, out of both of them, who did you like?" Kayla said to her. Judai blush, "I had a crush on Zane." Kayla laugh at her, "He's cold, just like you. You two would have been a good couple." she said as her laugh died down and Judai blush was deep red, "But, I love Jesse now. He's amazing." Judai said as a picture of Jesse was in her head and blush.

The gang was about to meet them we they heard Kayla, "What do you think of your friends as?" they froze when they heard that. What did Judai think of them. "Well, you know what Jesse falls under." they heard Judai say that. "Really?" Kayla asked as Judai hit her in the back of the head. "Well, Syrus is the little brother I want so bad." she said in a happy voice with a small laugh. Syrus blush at this and everyone looked at him, "He could be like your little brother. When you told me during your first year, I though you could be his long lost big sister if Zane wasn't his brother." Kayla said and Judai laugh a little at her, "Let's see, Alexis will be a big sister to me. She is always looking out for everyone. I like her." Judai said. Atticus elbow Alexis lightly and she glare at him, "Atticus would be like Uncle Joey." Judai point out as both her and Kayla said, "Flirting with every girl who doesn't have a boyfriend." and Atticus anime fall at this. Everyone laugh quietly at him as anime tears came down his eyes. "Bastion reminds me of our cousin, you know, Chase. Always finding someway to confuse the rest of us." Judai said to Kayla. Even though Judai was taught by famous professors all over the world, she sometimes doesn't understand half the time they are saying. Bastion blink and then sigh, shaking his head as everyone laugh quietly, "Chazz, the brother you never wont. Not the best way to think for me. But he is a good friend and a rival to have. I like dueling him and thinking new strategies from him." she said with a fist in the air. Chazz looked at this and wanted to duel her for saying that. They were laughing and holding him back. It was true what she said about him, "Hassleberry, he always said 'big brother' to me. I guess he was shock to find out I was a girl. So I look at him as a brother like Syrus." she said and Hassleberry nod than went to shock. He forgot he always called her 'big brother' when she was a boy and was shock to find 'him' to be a 'her.' "I'm going to kill two birds with one stone." she said as she stood up and place her hands behind her back, "Really?" Kayla asked as she pulled a leg to her chest and put her chin on her knee. "Jim and Axel,(looks at the ocean with a smile.) they are like big brothers I want. They did everything to try and save me from my own Darkness, the one I had by my side from eight on up. They're always there to make me feel better, when I feeling doubt,(puts a hand to where her heart is at and clutch it.) or to bring me back to my senses when I feel doubt. When I first duel them, I was trying my best not to get scare or anything. I had to focus on the moves and what to play. Before going to the Dark World, I was feeling uneasy. They come and made me feel better. I felt them act like big brothers." Judai said as she looked at the ocean. Her smile never faded as she hum. She did think of the two as big brothers, but couldn't say it. Jim and Axel never knew how she felt to them. I guess they were surprise by this.

Kayla stood up next to her, "You know, Aunt Serenity and Uncle Seto is proud of you." she said to Judai as she kept her eyes to the ocean, "What do you mean?" Judai asked as she turn her head, "They were worry that your shyness and being scare would make an impact on you for making friends. Everyone was worry." Kayla answer her as she place a hand on her hip and looked at her, "You know, I asked myself to make a friend at the beginning and Syrus was the first one. From then on, I tried each day, even it meant getting in trouble or saving the world." Judai said with a smile, "You and Yugi are the same. Even if the guy is bad, you tend to a make friends out of them and forgive them." Kayla said as Judai shook her head, "Stay away from mine Winged Kuriboh plushy." she said in a emotionless tone and Kayla fell down to the ground, "I said I was sorry. Oh, and happy early birthday." Kayla said as she handed Judai a CD with her picture on it, "All those times you sang, I had recorded them and had it made into a CD for you. It's legal and copyright, so don't worry. I put the rest of the family present in your room before meeting you. Nothing to big, but I think you will like them." Kayla said to Judai. Judai was looking at the CD and the songs on it. Most of the songs she sang over the summer when Kayla had came to visit her when she wasn't in school, "Thanks Kayla." Judai said as she hugged Kayla for the first time. Yes for the first time! And it was a real hugged! Kayla eyes went wide but hugged back, "Your welcome, Little Judai." she said in a whisper to her. "Everyone will be thinking I killed you with the Forget Me Bat so let's go back for dinner." Judai said as she pulled away from Kayla and began to walked back to the Dorm, "Wait up! I want food to!" Kayla yelled as she ran to Judai, with a arm around her shoulder, with a laughing Judai.

They walked in the to see the others eating and talking, "Hey guys!" Judai said and she pale, "Little Judai?" Kayla said as Judai fell to her knees, dropping the CD, putting a hand over her mouth, eyes went wide as she stare at the floor. Everyone ran to Judai, "Judai!" they yelled at her. In Judai's mind, something wasn't right. She felt cold. Like the time when she ran to the bathroom after her duel with the man she was kidnap by and from Seto's arms. She didn't know what was going on. Her eyes change between gold and brown, "Little Judai?" Kayla asked again as she place a hand on Judai shoulder as she kneel down. Jesse was holding her around her free shoulder. She was in pain and she didn't know where it was coming from.

As her eyes change between the two colors, she was fighting to stay awake. The CD she had was picked up Hassleberry. The CD front cover was a picture of Judai smiling as she jump a little to the as cherry blossoms dance around her. The back cover wasn't shown. Kayla stood up, "Bring her to the closest room." she order. She ran out to go find Jonathan, which he wasn't around to help. Some bodyguard he is. Just kidding, he was talking to Seto on the phone away from the Dorm. Jesse and Jim help her up and she remove her hand from her mouth. Jesse had he's arm around her waist and her arm was around his shoulder. Jim was making sure he didn't drop her as he held her arm and help her walk with Jesse. She walked slow, trying to regain balance to her legs. She was uneasy at the sudden pain and coldness. She didn't know what to do. She felt helpless. As order, they brought her to Chazz's room, to which he didn't like it, "Why does she have to be here." he mutter under his breath as both Jim and Jesse help her sit on the couch. Not even a minute she ran to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. When she stop she flush it down, and fell to her knees. Her energy was gone and she couldn't get up. She tried to call for help, but couldn't. Winged Kuriboh came flying in front of Jesse and Chazz, "We don't understand what you saying." Jesse said as he tried to calm Winged Kuriboh. Ruby came to Jesse shoulder and Ojama Yellow appear and started to listen to Winged Kuriboh and he was nodding, "He said Judai doesn't even have the energy to say anything or move. She needs help." Just as he said that, Jonathan came running in with Kayla. Jonathan ran to Judai and pick her up bridal style. She was pale and was slowing breathing. Her chest would stop moving and will started to move again. Jonathan didn't get a chance to put Judai laying down on the couch when Kayla place a hand on Judai's forehead, "She's burning up." Kayla said as she remove her hand for Judai's head and Jonathan laid her on the couch. Her eyes were slowing opening and closing as her breath was slow. She was in pain. Jim cam back with a wet cloth and place it on her head, "Not again." Kayla said as she looked at Jonathan who nodded, "Judai was eleven when this happen. She was sick for a month and wasn't getting better. Then one day, her fever was gone. Her soar throat was gone. She wasn't coughing or throwing up. She wasn't pale and was able to walk on her own. She didn't need help, but she still hide from everyone." Kayla explain before anyone asked what she meant 'not again.'

Judai slowly open her eyes, but only to close them again. She didn't know that her friends were there, worry. In her mind, she was scare, tried, and weak. She couldn't move or say anything to anyone. Her head was buzzing and it felt hot. She again open her eyes, but to find it hard to. Then she heard someone talking, "There are a lot of things, but when it click in her mind, it change her. Different things would happen to her and doctors that she had, didn't know what it was." "So it was different for all of you and her family?" another voice said. Judai was having trouble listening to the voices. She let out a moan of pain and they turn to Judai. Judai tired to sit up, but to only fall back. She felt someone holding her shoulders to keep her from falling back. She didn't know who it was, but the feeling felt safe and she could trust the person. On the other hand, she wanted to run. She said to run, but her legs said no.

"You alright?" the voice asked Judai. Judai eyes began to focus as she look at the person who was holding her by the shoulders. The person was behind her as the person wrap their arms around her shoulders and their face was nuzzle in her neck, "Je-Jesse?" she said weakly to the person who was nodding, "Yes?" he asked her, "Little Judai." Kayla said to Judai as she looked at her. "Where am I?" Judai asked her, "How do you feel?" Judai place a hand on her forehead. When she was asleep, she felt weak, now she felt okay, like nothing had happen to her, "I'm fine. Where's Jonathan?" she asked Kayla. "JONATHAN!" Kayla yelled his name and he came rushing in, "Is Miss Kaiba alright?" he asked as he saw Judai was awake. He sigh in relief, "Your awake, that's good. I though I have to call your doctor to see if you were sick again and I would have to call Mr. Kaiba to see if I had to bring you home." he said as Judai looked at him and smile weakly. Kayla place a hand on Judai forehead, "She isn't running a fever." she said as Judai looked at her, "I don't feel bad like before." Judai said as she looked at the rest of the gang and smile at them.

Jesse let go of Judai and grab her hand and both stood up, "NOTHING OVER PG!" Kayla yelled as she yawn and went in a room in Chazz room, showing she was tired. Before she enter, she spoke to Jonathan in Japanese, "Take the day off tomorrow." and walked in the room and close the door behind her and a soft 'click' sound came from the door, showing it was lock. "What she said?" Atticus asked. Everyone went to their own door for bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of the series **

**Judai's room**

Jesse had pin Judai to the wall and was kissing her. He had his hands on the wall, on either side of her head. Both was kissing and Jesse had won the war with the tongue. It became passionate between the two. Jesse was waiting to kiss Judai for along time. He had lust in his eyes before kissing her. His hands would move down to her butt when he pull her back from the wall. She moan with the kiss and Jesse grabbing her butt. His left hand wrap around her and his right was to her butt. Judai hands were in Jesse hair, digging into his hair. She always felt safe with Jesse, as if all her fears have wash away and she wasn't shy of him anymore.

Jesse pulled away from the kiss and whisper in her ear, "You are mine and mine alone." and he started to bit Judai's neck. Jesse switch between biting and kissing to keep Judai from pain what he was doing to her. Judai would groan as Jesse bit and moan when he kiss her neck. Judai moved her neck to her left, right, or back for Jesse to kiss or bite. Judai was thinking this wasn't PG for Kayla if she see this, but let Jesse do as he please. Judai had let her shield down around Jesse and wasn't expecting what he was going to do to her. Judai didn't notice Jesse hand that was on her butt, that was grabbing and squeezing, was moving to her skirt. Jesse other hand went under her shirt to her bra and to her breast. He didn't care if her bust was small, and rubbed one of it. Judai moan as Jesse kept kissing her neck, after biting and it was enough distracted Judai for Jesse to began pulling her skirt slowly down. Judai's eyes went wide as she felt scare as she didn't know what was going on, but something was telling her she wasn't ready and have to get away. Jesse eyes were close as he did the action he was doing to her. Jesse didn't listen to Kayla when she said, "'NOTHING OVER PG!'" He smirk as he kiss Judai on the lips, not noticing her eyes filled with fear. Judai had, had it. She wasn't ready for this and she knew it. Before her skirt was slid down her butt, her shield went up and she push Jesse away from her. Judai back up to the wall, her arms to her chest, trying to hide it. She slid to the floor with her knees bended to the side and stared at Jesse. Judai saw the lust in his eyes as he lick his lips, wanting her. Jesse walked to her, pinning her closer to the wall more, "I want you. I want to be inside you. Do you need me?" he said in her ear. Judai eyes wide at this, "I want you. I need you. But I'm not ready." she whisper to him. Jesse didn't hear her as he kiss her on the lips. Judai was wishing for Kayla, Jonathan, Jim, or Axel to stop Jesse.

She push him off of her and ran to the door, "Please stop. I'm not ready." she said in a scare and hurt voice. Jesse saw this and snap out of it, "Judai. I'm sorry. I was doing something you didn't like." he said in a whisper as he stood up. Judai was fighting the tears she want to let go, but stood her ground from it. She didn't want to be alone with Jesse anymore. She was scare of him, "I'm not ready Jesse. I'm not. Please don't do anything like that to me again. I'm- I'm scare of you." she said in a shaky voice. Jesse walked to her and she back to the door, afraid he didn't listen to her. Before she could run out the door to hide from him, he grab her wrist, and pulled her in embrace, "I'm sorry. I wont do it again. I'll listen." he whisper to her. Judai was trying pull away from him, but he kept a grip on her. Yeah, he wasn't listening to her, but stop pushing him and hugged back.

The two decide to go to bed, "I'll take the top bunk." Jesse said as he let go of Judai, but Judai grab his wrist, "Um, I want to sleep with you." she said in a shy and quiet voice that Jesse didn't hear, "What?" he said to her. Jesse walked back and place a hand on her cheek and she lean into it, "I want to sleep with you." she said again with a red face this time. Jesse smile to her, "Sure." he said as he led her to the bed and climb in with Judai follow him. Their shoes were at the door and Jesse pulled the covers over them. It was dark and Judai shield was still up and was ready to run if Jesse was going to do to her. "I'm not going to do anything to you." he whisper calming to her as he pulled her closer to her as he wrap his arms around her waist, "Promise?" Judai asked him, fear in her eyes and voice. "Yeah." he said as Judai snuggle in his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

**At Kaiba's Manor**

Seto was about to walk into the living room where Serenity was their reading a book when she looked at his standing in the doorway, "What's wrong, honey?" she asked him and he looked angry. "I want to kill that boyfriend of hers now." he said in a cold tone. Even though Seto is cold to a lot of people he cares for Judai and wont show the cold emotionless around her or Serenity. "Here we go again." Serenity said as she turn back to her book. Seto had this sense that something is wrong with Judai if she is afraid or sometimes when she is sick. He such a caring father!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of the series **

**The next morning**

JESSE DID IT TO JUDAI! HE DID IT TO HER! HOW COULD HE!? SHE WASN'T READY! Just kidding. Judai woke up and looked at Jesse, who was still sleeping. Judai was snuggling in his chest and she was able to hear his heartbeat. It was calming for her. She didn't know Jesse woke up and was looking at her, snuggling to his chest, "You look cute when you sleep." he said to her ear and she turn red. Did he watch her when she fell asleep? Judai and Jesse got up from the bed and Judai went to the bathroom that was in her room, "I'm going to shower." she said as she grab another pair of her uniform and walked to the bathroom. Jesse turn on the lights since the light coming from the window wasn't enough to see. He saw on her desk three small boxes, wrap in pink paper and pink ribbons tied it. Next to the boxes was a bundle of Cherry Blossom flowers, tied with a pink ribbon. Jesse saw a card near it and read it, "Happy birthday Little Judai!" From Mai, Joey, Kayla, Yugi, Father, and Mother. Jesse had to think, "Her birthday isn't till April."

He heard the bathroom door open and Judai walked out with a clean uniform on, but her black shirt was long sleeves and off the shoulders. You could see her white bra straps and the tattoo on her right shoulder, 'JSYK' She looked at the three boxes, the Cherry Blossom, and Jesse, "In a few days its my birthday and they always send me something since I wont be able to go home for my birthday, so they send me my gifts they got me. It's was almost April." Judai said as she took the bundle of Cherry Blossoms and smell them, "Every year, someone gives me this and I don't know who. I think its sweet of this person to give it to me." she said as she close her eyes and smell the Cherry Blossoms. Jesse saw how she loves Cherry Blossoms and asked, "What does your tattoo mean?" and she open one eye and looked at him, "Judai Sakura Yuki Kaiba." she said as she put the Cherry Blossoms back on the desk. Jesse sat on the desk chair when she said that, "Huh?" he asked her again.

She smile to him, "My name." she said to him. Jesse made a 'Oh' sound and Judai picked up her jacket that was on the second bed she threw it there last night. She put it on and put on new black knee socks, humming. Jesse wrap his arms around her waist when she stood, "I wait till you are ready." he whisper to her as he kiss her on the cheek.

Jesse open the door and Judai step outside, with her shield up. She looked around as Jesse close the door behind him, "What's wrong?" he asked Judai, "Must be his day off." she whisper as the wind blew. She saw everyone walking to the Dorm, "Come on Jesse." she said and ran down the stairs to greet her friends, "Morning." she said with a smile, Kayla came from behind her and looked at her and then at Jesse. She looked back at Judai and saw something no else saw, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO LITTLE JUDAI!? SHE SCARE OUT OF HER MIND!" Kayla yelled as she pulled Judai into a hug and moved away from Jesse. Judai broke out of her grip and ran to Jesse, hiding behind him, "He didn't do anything to me!" Judai yelled as she lean to the side of Jesse to look at Kayla. "Lair!" her mind was yelling at her, "No one asked you!" she yelled back in her mind.

Hassleberry handed her the CD Kayla gave her last night and when she let go when she was sick, "Sorry, we listen to it, and you sing pretty good." Judai froze before she took the CD, eyes wide and her color on her face pale, "You- you listen to it?" she asked him and everyone nodded. She didn't say anything but hide behind Jesse, "Thanks." she said nervously and Kayla shook her head, "Judai, their being honest." she said as Jesse step to the side to show a pale Judai. They all walked around and Judai didn't want to go to class.

"No! I don't want to!" she yelled in protest as they push her to the main building, "Make Kayla take my classes!" she yelled again. Kayla had to return home for her classes so she was packing. "Come on Judai." Atticus said to her. Headaches were being form and Axel had it. He picked her and threw her over his shoulder. Judai sigh since there is nothing for her to do. When they got to the classroom, Axel put her in her seat, "Better now that you were carried to class?" Jesse asked her as he sat next to her and she turn her head away from him, "I would be happy if I was carry back to my room." she said as her friends took there seats and waited for Crowler to come, but never did.

They all looked at Judai, "What did you do?" Chazz asked her and she shook her head, "The question is what she didn't do." Bastion said and she rolled her eyes. Judai phone was going off and she looked at it. She read it and blink at the text message, "Found him." she said as she showed the picture she was sent to the gang and they burst out laughing. Crowler was wearing a chicken costume as he walked in the classroom, mad, "MISS KAIBA!" he yelled at her and she duck under her desk, "Kayla did it!" she yelled back and everyone began to laugh at her, but mostly at Crowler.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of the series **

Kayla was walking around the campus, thinking about the one she fell in love with. It was the night before she had to leave and before she gave Judai the CD. "How can I tell him? What if he doesn't have feelings for me." she said with a doubt in her voice. "No I can't find love. I have to make sure Little Judai is happy. Besides, I can't fall in love now." she said as she looked at the stars in the sky, "I hope a Heartless doesn't come out of no where and then a star would go out." she said as she remember from Kingdom Hearts one when Donald and Goofy was looking for Mickey and the Sora who had the Keyblade in Traverse Town when a star went out. **(Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts, the world, the characters or Disney characters. Oh and the Keybalde, I don't own that. They belong to their rightful owners.)**

Kayla remember how her last boyfriend made her cry and hurt her and went to Judai for comfort. Judai at the time knew what being in love was and help Kayla feel better. Kayla sigh as she didn't notice someone was following her. Judai was as quiet as a mouse and was wearing a ninja outfit. She knew Kayla better than anyone else even though it was mostly her fault she kept close from everyone and the nightmares were to blame as well. Judai knew Kayla was in love and wanted to know who he was. Kayla had made a mistake for dating the last boy she dated now she didn't know what to do.

The gang spotted her and asked her, "What are you doing?" Jim asked as Judai jump and place a hand on his mouth and a finger on her lips, "Shh! I'm a ninja." she said to them and they nodded and she remove her hand from Jim's month. She turn her head back to Kayla who was sighing, "Who an I kidding? You think a girl could learn." she said as she began to sing:

**(I don't own the song, Disney does. The song is I won't say I'm in love from Hercules.)**

If there's a prize for rotten judgement

I guess I already won that

No man is wroth the aggravation

That's ancient history, been there, done that!(throws a necklace her last boyfriend gave to her behind her and Judai grab it to see no picture in it.**(I know in the movie Meg had a flower which was given by Hercules, but in this one, Kayla was given a necklace.)**

Judai sang:

_Who'd ya thinking you're kiddin'_

_He's the Earth and Heaven to you_

_Try to keep it hidden_

_Honey, we can see right through you_

_Girl, you can't conceal it_

_We know how you feel and_

_Who you're thinking about_

No chance, no way

I wont say it no, no

_You swoon, you sigh, _

_why deny it, uh-oh_

It's to cliché

I wont say I'm in love

I though my heart had learn it's lesson

It feels so good when you start out

My head is screaming, "Get a grip girl!"

Unless you are dieing to cry your heart out

Oh!

_You keep on denying_

_Who you are and how you're feeling_

_Baby, we're not buying_

_Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling_

_Face it like a grown-up_

_When ya gonna own up_

_That ya got, got, got it bad!_

Whoa: no chance, no way,

I wont say it, no, no (Grins of the one she loves.)

_Give up, give in_

_Check the grin, you're in love_

This scene wont play,

I wont say I'm in love! (Cover ears with hands.)

_You're doin flips,_

_Read our lips,_

_You're in love_

You're way off base

I wont say it

Get off my case

I wont say it (Sits on the ground with arms cross her chest.)

_Girl, don't be proud_

_It's O.K. _

_You're in love _(Judai throws the necklace back at Kayla, which landed in front of her.)

Oh

At least out loud,

I wont say I'm in love (takes a picture and puts in the necklace and holds it to her heart.)

Judai sigh at and looked at Kayla and smile. Judai spun around with Cherry Blossoms surrounding her and she disappear. Everyone blink at the once empty spot that Judai was once was at and turn back to go look for her.

And it lead up to Kayla giving Judai the CD with the songs she sang and what she sees to her friends and who she use to have a crush on.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of the series **

Classes was over and Judai was yawning as she walked out the main building. She wanted to walked a bit around the campus, trying to wake up. When she got to the Ra Dorm, she saw Jim, "Hey Jim." she greeted him as she came to his side, "Hello little lady." he said as he tip his hat to her. "What you doing?" she said as she sat next to him on the steps of the Dorm, "Thinking." he said as Shirley growled and walked to Judai foot. Judai laugh and petted Shirley on the head, "What you thinking about Jim." she asked him turning her head to him. Jim blush at the though he was thinking, "Well…" he started and Judai looked at him in his only visible eye. Judai tilted her head to the side, "Hmm." she hum, "I like Kayla. Do you think she loves me?" he said with a deep blush on his face not looking at Judai. Judai eyes went wide and she slaps herself on the cheek, "Be kind and rewind." she said to Jim, "I'm in love with Kayla. Does she loves me?" he said again the her. "I don't know. She never told me who she is in love with, but I can asked." she said to him. "You sure?" he said to her, "Yeah, for what you done to help me, I want to help you." she said as she got up, nodded to him, and ran off to find Kayla.

Judai found Kayla talking to the others while eating lunch. She didn't eat lunch because she lost track of time while packing. Judai was out of breath, from running, looking for Kayla, "Kayla, the Heartless has come and the Nobodies are stealing everyone hearts! The Organization are here fighting them off! Xemnas is here to take on both of us on and he thinks he can beat us! We have to hurry or the whole world well be pulled into Darkness!" she yelled to her holding Riku's Keyblade in her hand while the other was on the door frame, using it to keep her from falling to the ground. She was breathing hard.

Kayla got up from her chair and pulls out Sora's Keyblade and ran outside, to see nothing. Judai was laughing while holding onto Atticus. She was laughing to hard to keep herself up.**(Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom hearts, the characters, the Keybaldes, the Heartless and Nobodies, and the Organization.) **"You're a bitch for doing that." Kayla said as the Keyblade disappear and so does Judai's Keyblade disappearing as well, "I'm sorry. I had to do it." she said between laughs trying to regain her breath. She stood up straight, "But I need to talk to you about you going home." she said serious than ever. Kayla blink and then nodded as Judai grab her hand and lead her to a far away place with rainbows and unicorns. Just kidding. Judai lead her to the light house and turn to her, "Okay, I can tell you are sad. What's eating you?" Judai asked her in a serious tone as she let go of Kayla's hand. Kayla sat down and pull her knees to her chest, "I'm sad." she said as she place her chin on her knee. "Is it because you are leaving?" Judai asked as she sat next to Kayla who nodded, "I didn't get a chance to tell the guy I love goodbye yet." she sigh as she stared at the ocean. In two hours Kayla has to leave to go home. "Well, I go to him and tell him how I feel." Judai said to Kayla and she turn to stare at Judai, wide eyes. "What?" she said and Judai sigh, "Listen to my story. This, maybe my last chance." Judai said and Kayla laugh and so did Judai, "Stop playing Final Fantasy X!" Kayla said between laugh as she fell on her back laughing. **(If you remember the opening of Final Fantasy X, then you know what I mean.) **

As the laugh died out, Kayla sat up, "To funny." Judai said, "It was your idea." Kayla said to her. "Like I was saying, when I fell in love with Jesse when he first came here, I couldn't tell him who I really was. So when I was by myself I would scream at the sky, trying to find my place or to make me feel better. I did that before Jesse came looking for me after he found out I was a girl. I was upset at this. So I would scream and become calm. Go ahead, you try." she said as she told Kayla. Kayla stood up and breath in and then out. She breath in and then scream at the ocean. She stop when she couldn't scream no more. "Better?" she asked and Kayla nodded, "It felt as if all my worries wash away." she said. Judai stood up, "Don't worry about me and my happiness. You go look for your own. Father is going to help me same with Mother. They'll help me and keep me happy, same with Jesse." Judai said not looking at Kayla but to the ocean. Kayla looked at Judai wide eyes, "Besides, if Jesse makes me cry, well lets just say Father isn't going to let it slid." she said with a smile.

**With Jesse and the others, minus Jim.**

Jesse sneeze which seem to be the fourth time ever since Judai and Kayla left, "Are you sick?" Alexis asked as she place a hand on his forehead, "Not that I know of. I think someone is thinking about me." he said, "Yeah, Judai is. The power of love always finds away back to their lover." Atticus said and Chazz agree with him, "Alexis, would you be my girlfriend?" he said in a loving tone to Alexis and she hit him in the back of the head and Atticus glared at him. Everyone laugh and Axel shook his head. _"Judai, where ever you are at, just let you know, if you are thinking about me, please stop. I don't want a blooded nose." _he though with a small laugh as he though of Judai.

**Kaiba's Manor**

Seto sneeze, "Are you coming down with anything?" Serenity asked as she place her forehead on his forehead, checking for a fever. "No. I think someone is thinking about me." he said as he kiss Serenity on the lips. "And you think this 'someone' is thinking about you?" she asked him as he wrap his arms around her waist, "I think it's you." he smirk and pulled her closer to him.

**Back with Judai and Kayla**

Judai sneeze, "Someone is thinking about you." Kayla said with a grin, knowing who was thinking about Judai. "Shut up." Judai said with a blush on her face and Kayla laugh at her. "I think I could tell the guy I'm in love with how I feel. Thanks Judai." Kayla said as she took off running. Taking a few moments, "Damnit, I forgot to asked who she is in love with. If she does love Jim, then maybe. Jim will be in for a surprise." Judai said as she stood up and walked to her room, sneezing again, "Damnit Jesse." she mutter as she open the door to her room to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of the series **

Kayla was running to the Ra Yellow Dorm, looking for someone, until she bump into someone, who caught her by the wrist and back, "Got you." the one who caught Kayla before she hit the ground. Kayla blush at who caught her and got out of the grip of the person who grab her, "Thank you." she said turning away from the person. The person nodded, "Um, can I ask you something?" she asked the person and they nodded, "I really like you. I had trouble trying to figure out how to say it or to even think about love. I feel for you at first sight. I understand if you don't like me or don't have feelings for me, Jim." she said as she began to walk away from Jim, but to only be pulled into a kiss from him.

They pulled away, "You like me to?" Kayla asked him and he nodded, "I though it would be bad to-" but was cut off by Kayla, "Because of Judai. And you were afraid she would beat you with the Forget Me Bat. Yeah I would be scare to." she said with a laugh. Jim laugh with her and pulled her in a hug and she lean in his chest.

Judai was in a ninja outfit and was in a tree, watching the two, "Of course I would beat him with the Forget Me Bat if he makes you cry." she said as she fell back and landed into someone arms, bridal style, "Will you stop that. Jesse said to her and began walking away from the two hugging teens, _"At least I have a picture for Aunt Mai and Mother." _Judai though with a evil grin and Jesse rolled his eyes at her.

Judai change out of her ninja outfit and the outfit was taken away from the others, and was given to Alexis, "No!" she yelled, wanting it back. She froze when she felt a glare from someone behind her, _"Oh oh." _she though and ran to the door where Kayla and Jim enter and lean a little to the side of the door frame, fear in her eyes, and scared out of her mind. Judai was pale when she saw the anger in Kayla eyes and who can blame her. They were messing with Little Judai, "Aren't you suppose to help her!" Kayla yelled as she grab Jesse by the collar and lift him in the air, a few inches in the air. For a girl like her, she is strong. They done it now and Jesse was paying the price.

Judai was long gone, not wanting to know what was going to happen to Jesse and because Kayla was mad. Kayla had thirty minutes before her ship arrives to get her and she wasn't going to leave when everyone was messing with Judai. After the whole bedroom almost sex thing happen between Jesse and Judai, and Judai had a shield up and in the back of her mind, if she was ever alone with Jesse again, well, she'll be the one running and asking one of the gang to stay for the night till morning. But if she was with others, she was safe, for now. (Judai, "Wait what!? What do you mean by, 'for now!?'") She was able to hear Kayla yelling and she sigh. Jonathan came walking behind her and put her on his shoulder, "Hello Miss Kaiba. How have you been?" he asked her and she began to think, "Where were you a few chapters ago? I needed you a few chapters ago." she said to him. Even though Judai was old enough to not be treated like a child, Jonathan still treated her like a child and was like another father to her. Jonathan would always pick her up and put her on his shoulder as he sometimes did when she was small after being close up more, "I had a day off. How is your shyness? Gotten any better?" he asked and she shook her head, "No, but Jesse made it worst. Now I have a whole lot more of my shield up." she said with a sigh as she remember that night.

Jonathan began to walked around the campus, with Judai on his shoulder. They got wear stares, but knew that Jonathan was her bodyguard and didn't say anything. Judai had her chin rested on his head, deep in though, "What's on your mine, Miss Kaiba." he asked her and she showed him a picture on her phone of Kayla and Jim kissing, "Oh." he made a sound, "Do you think I should send it to them? I mean, I don't wont to get Kayla in trouble or anything." she said as she looked at the picture. Jonathan was a strong guy to be able to carry Judai and he wasn't tired at all! "Didn't she make you more scared and shy more than ever of the world and you hid it behind a fake courage look. And rip the wing of your Winged Kuriboh plushy you got from Mr. Moto?" he said and she began to think, "Your right!" she said as she click the send button on the phone and it was sent.

Jonathan was on her side. Jonathan knew it was bad to do that and encourage her to do that, but he wanted to break her out of her shyness and scariness she has to the world and people and she was doing her part as well. Even though she would freeze up from time to time. She had a visit to her doctor who was here to help her a day before Kayla came. The doctor said she would get sick and will fill better when she wakes up. It was a sign for her that he said she was breaking out of the state. It was taking some time, but what the doctor didn't tell her is that everyday, little by little, he found out what made her this way. He wanted to wait to tell her by her father request. Before Kayla would leave, she wouldn't be shy and scared anymore. She would be like the way she was before she was kidnap. When her parents heard about it, they wanted to tell Judai, but Seto said not to.

Judai was asleep with her chin on Jonathan head. Something in her head had click and she pass out. Jonathan put her phone in his pocket and carried her back to the dorm for her to sleep. When he got there, he was greeted by Kayla and the rest of the gang, "What's wrong with Little Judai?" she asked in a quiet voice when Jonathan place a finger to his mouth, "She was in pain and pass out." he said and Judai was beginning to wake up.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of the series **

**In Judai's mind when she was sleeping**

In her mind she was walking, not feeling cold, scare, or have any fear. She was thinking about how lonely she was. She then remember she wasn't alone. She had her friends and boyfriend with her, helping her and the fact she felt sad when she and Jesse had gotten in a fight and she didn't want anything to do with him and wasn't plan on going back to him. She would be stronger than before and till she forgave Jesse, not remembering why she was mad at him. She had to start thinking about herself and how she felt. She wasn't alone.

It was her turn to show she can do it. She can break out of it and wouldn't be scared or shy anymore. She was ready to show every one. She knew she could do it and there was no turning back. She was afraid it would change her, but she knew, in her mind, it wouldn't. "I can break out of it! It wont stop me! I can get over it! No matter what will happen to me, I'm going to try!" she yelled as she ran with a smile on her face.

As she ran she was surrender by a light and she knew she finally broke out of her shell and she was feeling good about it and was ready to face everyone.

**Back in the real world.**

Judai began to open her eyes that looked like there was no life. Her eyes close again and open again, this time, with life. Everyone was staring at her. She was laying on the couch in Chazz's room, to which he didn't like. Judai sat up and place a hand on her head. She was pale and wasn't doing good. Jonathan gave her a glass of water and she took it. She was regaining color back to her face and she still didn't speak. Kayla was freaking out when she stood up, but to fall back a little, bit stayed on her feet. Jonathan stop Kayla and let Judai do as she was walking slowly to the door. Everyone was scare and didn't know what to do. Judai stop at the door and place her hand on it, regaining her breath. Her bangs were cover when she sang:

Ever on and on I continue circlingWith nothing but my hate in a carousel of agonyTill slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishingAnd suddenly I see that I can't break free-I'm

Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternityWith nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agonyTo tell me who I am, who I wasUncertainty enveloping my mindTill I can't break free, and

Maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is realBut it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feelSo I'm tired of all the pain, of the misery insideAnd I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the nightYou can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to goBut I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know

If I make another move there'll be no more turning backBecause everything will change, and it all will fade to blackWill tomorrow ever come? Will I make it through the night?Will there ever be a place for the broken in the light?

Am I hurting? Am I sad? Should I stay, or should I go?I've forgotten how to tell. Did I ever even know?Can I take another step? I've done everything I can

All the people that I see I will never understandIf I find a way to change, if I step into the lightThen I'll never be the same, and it all will fade to whiteEver on and on I continue circlingWith nothing but my hate in a carousel of agonyTill slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishingAnd suddenly I see that I can't break free-I'mSlipping through the cracks of a dark eternityWith nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony

To tell me who I am, who I wasUncertainty enveloping my mindTill I can't break free, andMaybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is realBut it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel

So I'm tired of all the pain, of the misery insideAnd I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the nightYou can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to goBut I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know

If I make another move there'll be no more turning backBecause everything will change, and it all will fade to blackIf I make another move, if I take another stepThen it all would fall apart. There'd be nothing of me left

If I'm crying in the wind, if I'm crying in the nightWill there ever be a way? Will my heart return to white?Can you tell me who you are? Can you tell me where I am? I've forgotten how to see;

I've forgotten if I canIf I opened up my eyes there'd be no more going back'Cause I'd throw it all away, and it all would fade to black

**(Disclaimer: The song belongs to Christina Vee. it's the English version of bad apple.)**

Judai had her hand to her head, trying to finger out why she sang that. "Little Judai?" Kayla said in a shaky voice, worry. Jim was comforting her. Judai began to laugh quietly than out loud, "She's mad!" Bastion said with his hands to his head, "Not mad, but back." she said with a smile that made Kayla jump for joy and ran to her, "She's back!" Kayla must've saw something that no one saw. Kayla being older than Judai, began to cry, "Come on Terre the Blond, you're the one who suppose to be the adult around here, minus Jonathan." Judai said with a smile as she patted Kayla on the head. Kayla was hugging Judai by the waist like a little kid, "But your back! You always call me that!" she cried and Judai tried pushing her away, "Come on, your getting my jacket wet! Stop with the waterworks!" Judai cried out loud with laugher in her voice.

"What!?" Kayla yelled after what Judai told her and everyone, "Yup. I don't feel scare anymore, nor shy." Judai said as she stood where she was with a cold express on her face. Judai was back to normal before she was kidnap. Judai was a type of girl before being kidnap, she would get on people nerves and then make people laugh as a child. She would be cold, like Seto and be happy and loving like Serenity. She would sing or hum when she was happy with a happy tone. Kayla face palm herself when Judai had a cold stare and was looking at Kayla, "Even before getting kidnap, you would do that. So that's not a change." At times like that, you would have trouble wondering if Judai was happy, sad, or just can't stand you. She took more of Seto when it came to that. But it would be rare to see her act like both Serenity and Seto at the same time. As to what Joey had said.

Jesse could look at Judai in the eye. She was back the way she was before getting kidnap. He though he lost her forever, again! Judai let go of the cold stare and smile to Jesse, "Don't worry, I'm not that lost you know." she said to him and looked back to Jim, pulling the Forget Me Bat and pointed to him, "If you make her cry like 'they' did, you will know the real wrath of Judai Kaiba." and she put the bat down.

What she meant by that, well, think how she was when she was Haou in the Dark World and couldn't change back. Jim wide eye at her as Kayla and Jonathan shook their heads, "Miss Kaiba, please put the bat down." he said as he looked at her. Judai had a cold stare, as if she was staring into Jim's soul with her arms folded. Judai was really like Seto. Judai toss the bat to Jonathan and walked outside. Jesse followed her out, catching up to her as he grab her by the wrist.

Judai turn to see a hurt Jesse and she looked at the ground, "Is this really who you are?" he asked her with a good grip on her wrist. They were at the cliff side and she couldn't think of a answer to it and she felt bad. She bit her lip and looked at him, tears forming in her eyes. She lean into Jesse and hugged him, catching him off guard as they landed on the gourd, with Jesse on top of her. Jesse hands were on either side of her head and legs on either side of her sides. They both blush at this, but didn't move, "I'm sorry." she said in a hurt tone. Jesse looked at her eyes and saw the hurt in them. She knew she had to break out of her shell and she became this again.

Jesse looked sad, "Maybe, you can become happy go lucky girl when you became shy again, minus the shy part." he said to her and she pout. She looked at him in the eyes and smile at him, "I wont be cold around you, just to Kayla." she said with a small laugh. Both of their blushes they had was gone, but still in the position they were in.

They stayed like that, looking at each other in the eye, "Can I be yours?" Jesse asked her and she blush at this, "Yes. But I'm not ready." she said in a whisper. Jesse chuckle at her, "Then, I'll wait till you are ready." he said as he kiss her on the lips and she wrap her arms around his neck.

When they pulled apart, it was five minutes before Kayla had to leave. Jesse got up and held out a hand for Judai, to which she took it, "What a gentleman you are." she said to him. They lock hands and went to the port to see Kayla and Jim, kissing goodbye. When Kayla's ship was leaving, Judai was waving goodbye to her, "Don't be cold! And don't think about it Anderson!" she yelled the last part louder for Jesse to hear. Judai shook her head with a cold face and Kayla fell anime style. Jonathan came behind them when the ship was out of sight, "Miss Kaiba." he started as he handed Judai her phone. She began to looked at the messages she had from Mai and Serenity and she broke out into giggles, "And that's how I plan my revenge on her." she said in a whisper and she began to laugh again and Jonathan was shaking his head, leaving everyone wondering what she meant by that.


End file.
